


Czerwień

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zgoda: jest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210949) by Oducchan. 



Byakuya pamięta, jak wyglądają jego ręce splamione krwią. Pamięta to wilgotne, lepkie, klejące się wrażenie na nich i uciekające ciepło. Pamięta kolor, tak jasny, kontrastujący z jego bladą, cerą i wyglądający na wręcz niemożliwy do usunięcia. Pamięta nieprzyjemność tego widoku, zmieniającą się powoli w niesmak. Wstręt. Obrzydzenie. Odepchnięcie.

— Kapitanie, sir?

Teraz jego dłonie pokryte są innym rodzajem czerwieni. Tą delikatną, tak jedwabistą, ciepłą, płynną czerwienią, która uciekała spod obuszków jego palców w deszczu czerwonych włosów. Czerwień tak intensywną i arogancją, żywiołową, gwałtowną, porywczą jak ogień. Moczy w nich dłonie, mając nadzieję na zostanie zbrudzonym na zawsze.

To było miłe uczucie.


End file.
